Love is forever with you
by sirechoes71
Summary: what is to happen when two people can't admit there love to eachother all beacause of doubt.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- My computer broke down so I couldn't continue my first fiction story so I am using my pc to start a new one! So I hope you enjoy... I do not own any sonic characters although I do have OCs and since this is pre written and just uploading to make it seem like I am working I will not be able to add your own OCs unless you catch me before I upload in which case I will edit my next chapter... well I have been dabbling on for awhile so here's your chapter...

Chapter-1

Death by heroism

"alright everyone on the head links?" asked sonic while entering the com. Channel. "yeah were in." Replied everyone. Our heroes are in the middle of boarding Dr. Egg man's ship when sonic starts to explain the battle plan... "..okay so Shadow, you, Amy and rouge go scout out the area and report back here any sign of trouble kick some ass got it?..." sonic informed shadow "yes... understood."

"Blaze hunt down the control room and shut down the defences while Silver, knuckles and I set the explosives around the ship and don't forget to flare the wires in the control panel! Got it?" yelled sonic over the engines that flared up on egg mans ship. "of course I do!" replied Blaze also trying to yell over the thrusters. "okay team XAV dispatch!" yelled sonic as he and his team mates from gun dispatched in there groups to do as ordered...

Blaze pov.

We set out and I began my search yet in less than half an hour I have found my goal. "yes!" I silently yelled to myself. "huh? Who's there! Show yourself!" the robot yelled forcefully. "crap!" I yelled i didn't care if he heard me now 'cause now I had to destroy it. "hiya!" I high jump kicked it in the face and knocked it's head off which allows me to now take over the control system... click the door opened. "Who's th-!" THWACK "didn't you hear, curiosity killed the cat!"

Silver pov.

We're at the rendezvous point in fact everyone in accept for Blaze I'm starting to get worried yet everyone thinks she's just still looking for the control room. " Sonic I'm gonna go look for blaze she should be done by now." Silver told sonic "So be it." Replied sonic. So I set off to find her...

Will silver find blaze or will something happen find out next chapter!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- I only own the OC's and storyline honestly although my storyline is a mix of lots of stories I've read on this site so if you want to know who gave me the whole intro to this read Our Triumph Our Story Our Love and after reading that go to OTOLOS a new chapter this is inspired by that series.

Chapter – 2

OH MY GOD

Silver POV.

"I hope she's not in trouble." I murmured to himself. I've checked 15 halls including looking through the windows... she's got to be in one of these halls... "AHA! There sh-."

I can't believe what I'm seeing... is that blaze? In through the window he saw blaze in chains hanging by her wrists fainted. He looked to the other side of the room where egg man was standing with a 50- cal. Magnum in his hand drawn up inline with blazes head. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was what I wanted to say but instead I was at a loss for words when I felt rage, sadness and passion boil inside me. I closed my eyes and there was a sudden flash of light and I opened my eyes.

Sonic POV.

"Okay even I know that silver shouldn't be this long!" I exclaimed!BANG! "mother of all-." I started " no time sonic!." Yelled shadow

Silver POV.

Time had stopped... wow since when could I do this?... well no time gotta help blaze. I thought

When I opened the door I noticed things were slowly starting to move again so I started to panic on what to do about the current situation... soon I realized things were moving faster so I had no choice... I ran in front of blaze. !BANG! I took the bullet. And fell to the floor bleeding out. "AWWWWW! NO FAIR! THAT WAS MY ONLY BULLET!" yelled egg man "Then ...that's... a good thing... egg man... 'cause... I'll give you... one of mine..."I said wiping the blood from my chin. "Right in your Thick Fucking Skull!" I grabbed my gun and ran up to egg man's face ignoring the pain from my bullet wound and shot him dead between the eyes. "That's something i should've done years ago...ugh" I passed out

Blaze POV.

I opened my eyes to see silver lying on the floor covered in blood and a disgusting pile of egg man over next to the table. I tried to burn through the chains when i realized they where fire proof so i yelled for help again and again and got no response.

A not so cliff hanger if you've read OTOLOS any who (starts a deep professor voice) will sonic and friends find blaze and silver find out next chapter!

..


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- the past two chapters have been short because I did them both at night. Btw i lied i am writing this as I am uploading. I do NOT own SEGA because if i did this would be a way better story. Ok Ok don't kill me I have the chapter here see?

Chapter-3

WHO WHAT WHY?

Sonic POV.

"C'mon rouge we didn't get shadow to teleport you here to walk we need to find them!" I yelled at rouge. We heard two gun shots and no sign of silver or blaze... what if they.. nah they couldn't have died, but there WERE two shots... I hope there okay.

Blaze POV.

"...huh... I'm alive..." wait is that. "Silver?" what are they saying? Ugh I'm feeling dizzy again. *passes out*.

*wakes up* that was short, wait what's with all the... BLOOD! "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! Silver are you there!?" I asked I'm so worried where is he? Wait. Is that. "Silver?..."

And sure enough bleeding out on the ground in a pool of blood was silver...

I tried burning through the chains that held me when I realized that they were fire proof "wow he has thought this one through" I thought to myself. Well if I can't burn through them I need to focus my powers on the chains, so I started to heat up the chain when it was hot enough to sting me i decided to try and break the chain off and it worked!

I rushed over to silver who was now barley living from the wound in his chest. I was shocked to see that the wound was to the left... where his heart is... if it's still beating..."*sob* why?... why would you *sob* do that to *sob* me...? Please don't leave me...!" I was so upset. I was crying into his chest when I heard a noise... no... it can't be... he's got a bullet in his chest he can't be... alive...?

"Silver can you hear me!?" I thought he may still be conscious. "ugh" he's okay! YAY!

But how do we get out of here?


End file.
